The Dreams
by TheG0dDameB0ss
Summary: In the life of an apocalyptic world, many things are uncertain, though some dreams can piece things back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I seems as though I actually wanted to do this fairly quickly because I haven't had much to do, so I'm bored. Well, I hope you like the updated Version of My Apocalypse, now named The Dreams. I hope you enjoy the updated versions of this story, which will have a better plot and story development. Also, I'm going to be using some curses in this story, so don't get butt hurt over me putting this in the T section. So yeah, R&R.**

Through the shrill cold and mist you can see a teenage boy about the age of fourteen. He has lost everything. His home, his friends, and even his family. His name is Greg. He is a survivor of the apocalypse, a world filled with chaos. He lifted up an axe and a stone that was near him and started sharpening it. Greg was about 5ft, wore glasses and had dark brown hair. Next to the kid lay a hunting rifle and a bow with 10 more arrows. He sits on a log in the middle of the woods, the safest place from the zombies...hopefully, in depression. He is just one of the unlucky souls that didn't make it to the evacuation site.

There was a snap in the trees and he jumped up. Then, from what seemed like nowhere, a hunter jumped. Greg raised his axe butt and knocked the hunter down out of mid-air. He punctured the hunters neck with the sharp end of his axe forced it until the head rolled off.. Greg realized that this area was not safe, and pick up his rifle and bow and moved off. Greg quickly realized many footprints in the mud, all varying in size. He followed them to an old road and lost their trail. He knew the sentient zombie city of Cherrygrove was to the right, so he knew if they were survivors, they wouldn't go there. Sentients are smarter infected. They don't remember a lot about their lives but all they do is that they were humans and have some hatred towards non-infected.

Greg walked cautiously on the battered road until coming across a small, yet still destroyed, town. From the corner of his eye, he caught what apeared to be the creature known to as the smoker by the minority of the survivor population. He looked closer to find his prediction to come true. Careful not to move his head just in case they were watching him, he calculated where the smoker was moving and pulled out his rifle. "STOP!" the smoker yelled.

"What the fuck?" Greg replied in confusion.

"Please don't shoot! I was kicked out of a zombie town for, well, let's just say 'things'. Nobody will take me, not even the street gangs in the older sentient towns. Please just let me come with you! It'll be worthwhile for you!." The smoker pleaded. Greg thought about it for a second.

"Fine you can come along if you want but only if you stay out of my way." Greg replied annoyed.

"Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it!. My name's Jake by the way. And I'm 15. What about You?" Stated the smoker apparently named Jake.

"I'm not going to tell my name to someone I just met. Especially an infected." Greg said coldly.

Jake sighed. "Hopefully this human will lighten up to me." Jake thought. Morning came and Greg still refused to tell his name and age. Jake bothered Greg about his name until he finally snapped. "Fine, my name is Greg! What else do you want from me?" He screamed.

"Well, where are you heading?" Jake asked.

"I'm heading to the Jersey shore so I can get to Haven City. The safe haven for non-infected in this area." Greg said.

"How far away is that?"

''It's the Jersey shore! How far away do you think it is?We are in Burlington city!" Greg said. Jake, realizing his incompetence, lowered his head.

Suddenly, a large groan pierced their ears. The horde was coming. "Stand back and let me handle this." Greg said taking out his axe. Then, out of the distance a mob of zombies were sprinting to their position. Greg sliced through the zombies with relative ease. The first zombie got its head chopped off along with three others. Greg swung the axe around in circles and cut the zombies in half. after about what seemed like five minutes, the zombie massacre was over.

The massacre wasn't over. Loud bangs on the ground signaled something big was coming. This meant only one thing, a tank was coming. Greg took out his rifle and pointed directly at the tanks bobbing forehead. Greg used a precise accuracy as possible. He fired several bullets before the tank got closer. He jumped out the tank's swaying arm and fired potshots at the confused tank. Enraged, the tank picked up a car and threw it at Greg. He dodge the flying ton of metal and fired at the tank. After this assault, the tank was dead. "Where did you learn to fight like that? "Jake asked stunned by the massacre of zombies.

"Left 4 Dead" Greg replied. Greg continued marching on through the small town. He stopped at the acme That was in the town. He passed by a destroyed gazzebo and a bunch of dead zombies. Survivors have been here. Greg was disapointed when he figured out that the survivors got away by helicopter.

Greg herd voices down the road. Using his scope on his rifle, Greg saw that it was the people he wanted to meat the least. C.E.D.A., an organization who take people away from there homes and _test_ them for infection research. There is no way Greg was planing to be tested on for the rest of his life. "We need to leave now." Greg said quietly.

"Why?" Jake replied.

"It's C.E.D.A., they'll carve us up and test us for infection research." Greg answered.

"I don't like it how you '_us'_. "Jake replied nervously. So Greg and Jake headed off towards the shore were Greg hopefully finds the mysterious Haven City. Greg realized that Jake was doing nothing to help , so he gave him his bow and arrow for protection. "Where did you get these weapons?"

"My neighbor was a hunter before the infection. After the infection spread out, he decided to leave the country. I never heard from him again." Greg replied. They had reached the shore, and by that time, it was nightfall, so Greg decided to set up camp. "I'll take first watch. if I get tired and can't keep my eyes open, I will tell you." So, Jake went to bed. A couple hours later, at 2:03 am, Greg noticed a small figure walking towards them. It was laughing like a hyena. Greg knew instantly it was a Jockey. Greg woke up Jake and told him to stand guard and stay alert.

The Jockey Jumped on Greg. Jake picked up his Bow and shot three arrows into the stupid infected. The infected lay dead and motionless." I will put the body in the ocean so some commons don't come and investigate for food." Greg stated. He needed some sleep for the next day so Jake took watch.

The next day came quickly for Greg but as for Jake, he was very tired and didn't want to help out cleaning the campsite. Greg could understand. Jake and Greg walked for many hours, for Greg, hoping the city was going to show up soon. For Jake, it would his worst nightmare. Greg stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" Jake asked curiously.

Greg had noticed something out off the coast. "Oh no..."

**Well, I guess this chapter is now complete, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and DON'T read the original, the typing in that was horrendous. So, yea, R&R. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter of, The Dreams. Like I knew, I was going to be lazy and put this off for a while but I wouldn't be doing this right now if it wasn't for my friend Eric inspiring me to complete this chapter remake. So, yeah, thank him I guess, and R&R thanks.**

**P.O.V:1st person- ?**

"Get to the walls! The zombies are breaking through the wall!" The sergeant yelled. Zombies at Haven City? This isn't right. I thought Haven City was a safe place for humans to escape zombies. This might mean the end of Haven City. I grabbed hold of my weapon, an M16, and tried to push back the zombie waves with the rest of my comrades. Common infected were sprinting through the broken gate. I guess this is the first wave of them. I shot two bullets into the head of an infected running my way and another three in the body of an infected eating a pour woman and her child. "I need to get out of here and quick." I murmured under my breath. We had all about these special types of zombies, they were smart, had a sense of coordination, and could still talk. These were sentients.

**P.O.V:3rd person- Greg and Jake**

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Greg pulled out his rifle. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"What do you mean?" Jake stumbled out of his mouth.

"You knew this was going to happen and you continued to follow me here despite knowing the fact. I could have been long gone by now and would have found myself a shelter." Greg almost spat at him.

"Honestly! I didn't know! And to answer your previous question, I could help you get some people out of the city!" Jake pleaded. Still aiming his gun, Greg slowly dropped is aim off of him and started running towards the city. Taking that as a 'Come help me', Jake ran after him.

**P.O.V:?-1st person-Haven City**

As more and more common infected rushed the city, hunters sprang into action jumping from rooftop to rooftop and pouncing harmless civilians and tearing them limb from limb. My officers were too distracted to notice the smokers popping up and grabbing all of them, leaving all of the lower ranks to fight for themselves. My M16 was running low on ammo, so I looked around for any usable weapon and I spotted an armory. I grabbed one of the gun bags and started filling it with as many guns and ammo as fast as I could. As I turned around, a hunter was staring me square in the face. He crouched and leaped right on to me. I pushed him off, grabbed the gun bag and attempted to pull out one of the shotguns in the bag. I was too late when he knocked it out of my hands and pounced on me again. once again, my non- deteriorated muscles over powered him and threw him into the gun rack he yelped in pain and fell over. I grabbed the shotgun shot him, grabbed the bag and ran for my life. I ran through the gate as fast as I could. No zombie seemed to notice me. As I neared the exit of the small tunnel, a squeezing pain wrapped itself slowly around my torso. The force was so that it was hard to breath as I was slowly being pulled away and never heard from again. I dropped the bag and passed out.

**P.O.V: 3rd person- Greg and Jake**

Greg and Jake ran to the solder's help. He was grabbed by a nearby smoker. Greg pulled out his rifle and shot the smoker in the face. It exploded in a puff of smoke and the soldier dropped. Greg and Jake picked him up and started carrying him away from the city as fast as possible. He was too heavy, so they decided to wait until he regained consciousness. They waited about one hour or so when he finally opened his eyes. By that time, Greg and Jake were telling jokes and laughing hysterically.

"Keep it down!" The mysterious soldier said In a yelling hush. Greg and Jake stopped laughing and rushed toward the soldier as he started to get up.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"I'm fine, though I think i'll be a little bruised from the damn smoker." The soldier replied. " How did you guys save me by the way?"

"That's not important right now. Anyway, what's your name?" Greg asked.

"Brian. I'm a formal Soldier.. as you can see.. and I used to live in Haven City until your kind took it." replied Brian glaring at Jake. Greg heard something in the distance. It sounded like a gurgling sound. Obviously, Jake noticed as well because he was looking around in alert. Brian didn't seem to notice seeing as he had been in a loud city for god knows how long. Then, Greg noticed a boomer and picked up the bow and arrow to shoot it. He shot it and hit in the dead center of the feral's forehead. There was no explosion. The boomer fell down in a thump. "What was that?" Brian said finally hearing something.

"That my friend was a boomer" Greg informed. Brian gave him a glare. Obviously, he knew what a boomer was. "So, Jake, what was your life before the apocalypse?" Jake had to think about the question before he could answer. "I can't remember anything. This damn infection is trying to make me forget who I and turn me feral. What about you Greg?"

"Well its not a tale I like to tell. My friends and I heard about the infection and barricaded our houses. After a couple months we heard of an evac station in our town and we all grouped to the evac site with our families. I was going to be the last one to board but there was too many people. They said they would come back for me. They never did. I have no idea what happened to my family and friends. I just hope they weren't in the city when it was overrun." Greg finished his story. He turned toward Brian and questioned, "What's your story?"

"Long story short, I was, am, and will be a soldier." Brian said.

"That's pretty dull" Greg said in a monotone voice. Brian heard gunfire in the distance. He got up along with Greg and Jake. They heard the gun fire and ran towards it as fast as they could. The shots stopped. Greg realized this and stopped himself and his group. Next thing they know there are 4 guns are pointed towards them. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" a gruff voice said.

"I know that voice..."Greg said "no way..."

**Well, I guess this is the end until the next chapter is posted. I know there haven't been any dreams yet but there will be the next chapter so don't worry. I know Brian's background is very short but it will be elaborated more as the story progresses. Thanks for reading, and please review. **


End file.
